You Say Everything Will Change
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: I was terrified. I had no one left. Everyone I'd ever cared about was gone. I was an orphan & I was about to lose it, but then he saved me. R&R. Rated T for langauge & some violence. There's also some Hurt/Comfort & a bit of Mystery.
1. Ari

You Say Everything Will Change….

**Hey my little peeps here is a new story for ya guys.  
**

* * *

Arianne Celeste Phillips wasn't your typical freshman girl by then there usually all girly, giggly, & flirtatious. But she never was completely like that ever. As a little girl Ari {Air-ee} didn't mind jumping around in the creek, catching frogs & toads, & getting all muddy. To her it was perfectly normal, but to other girls besides her best friend/cousin Tammy, it was icky, disgusting, & completely un-normal. But that didn't stop Ari from keeping it up. But people making fun of her, constantly trying to put her down, & always making her cry. Finally made her stand up for herself & show people that she wasn't afraid to be herself no matter what they said. Some people kept it up & she would ignore them, but they wouldn't stop so she would blow & they would realize despite the fact that she was short & petite it was obvious this girl could cause alotta damage. So it stopped no more tears & no more nagging. Ari thought it was the end of all the stress & crazy drama. But she spoke to soon. Suddenly everyone she ever loved started to die & the police realize that this tiny 15 year old has a lot more secrets than she'd care to confess. The police don't know what to do or how to make her talk about her secrets. They know that her revealing those deep kept secrets will reveal them a killer. But the question is how do you make a scared, untrusting 15 year old girl talk? Maybe our favorite Mentalist Patrick Jane can get her to talk. I mean he can relate in a way & maybe just maybe he'll develop an unbreakable bond with this girl.

* * *

They told me I was like him in a way. Like Patrick Jane. That I knew how to get into a persons head & that I was completely unpredictable. They say that unlike him I wasn't completely harmless. They said when first saw me I seemed harmless, but once you made me mad you realized I wasn't the lamb but I was the lion. Everyone always told me I was to tough for my own good, but they never knew what I was feeling or what I was even going through. They had no idea how much pain I suffered through everyday. Everyday was just another act. Just another day of pretending to be happy. But on the inside I was broken beyond repair. I had no hope of ever trusting anyone again or even feeling like someone was protecting me. Even in my home I felt unprotected. I couldn't even bring myself to trust my own parents. I know it's sad, but honestly I was just to scared that someone was gonna hurt me when my walls were down so I kept them up as well as my guard. I never really did let the tears flow. Even though people say that letting the tears flow now & then is a sign of strength. I still couldn't let myself cry because I was scared someone would at me & call me weak even though I was the farthest thing from it. I was still scared. So I kept it locked inside. ~Ari

* * *

**So I hope you like my new story. BTW Ari is supposed to be me & Tammy is my real cousin but Tammy's not her real name. ANyways don't forget to review. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	2. Bye Bye Josie

You Say Everything Will Change….

**Hello my little angels. I hoped you enjoyed my little introducer. Now here is the actual first chapter. Enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the Mentalist.  
**

* * *

I was stood in front of the mirror the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water trying to wash away any sign of the tears. My phone buzzed on the counter. I picked it up & looked at my new message. When I saw who it was I wanted to scream. It'd been 7 months since I'd broken up with Kaden & he didn't seem to understand the concept of dumped. No matter how many times I told him to leave me alone & stay the hell outta my life. I didn't do anything. He still called & texted me. I was really considering on calling the police on him. I walked outta of the bathroom. I walked outside & was just sitting on the sidewalk watching the guys play basketball.

"There you are. Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Josie said. She sat down next to me waiting for an answer.

"I was in the bathroom." I said. I knew she was one of my best friends but sometimes I didn't know if I could completely trust her. Kayla & Terra walked up then & sat down beside me to.

"You alright Ari?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah perfectly fine." I lied forcing a smile. I could feel tears running down my face again.

"Ari don't lie to me." Kayla said. I smiled with the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm fine." I said. I didn't want to have to talk about him & what he did to me. At least not with Josie around. I knew she would just tell me that me & relationships weren't meant to be. Just like she did last year when "I ruined my chances with Preston." I didn't want to have to hear her say that I wasn't meant to be in a relationship at all. Josie got up & left with Terra following her. I looked to Kayla.

"Can I talk to you somewhere private?" I asked. She nodded. We both stood up & went into Ms. Lily's room. No one every bothered us in there.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Josie. You know how she was always telling me I needed a boyfriend & that she could get me one. But I told her not to & so finally she gave up with the idea. Well over the summer I did get a boyfriend & I thought he really did like me, but I found out. It wasn't about me. It wasn't me he was interested in, but my cousin & best friend Ashlyn. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. I told him we were done & that I never wanted to talk to him again. But he didn't seem to understand the concept of dumped. He was constantly calling & texting me. He still is he won't leave me alone. He's like it's not like that & I'm sorry. Then he texts me saying "Jw but are you gonna stay mad at me forever." Of course I told him I was cause he used me I also told him that I knew how to hold a grudge. I also told him to leave me alone & stay the hell outta my life, but I don't think he'll listen to it. I don't know what to do Kayla. I'm so scared I knew that people could be clingy & all, but I didn't think it would be this extreme." I said as more tears slid down my face.

"Ari, have you called the police? Cause if you haven't you really need to. To get a restraining order or something put on this guy." She said. I just shook my head.

**2 hours later**

"Hey Ari, I heard what you told Kayla earlier. I don't know how I knew but I just I knew you & relationships weren't meant to be." Josie said.

"Ya well Josie. Butt outta of my business. I don't care what you have to say about my life cause it's already complicated enough as it is & I don't need you making it any worse than it already is." I said. I started towards my next class.

"Excuse me, but you can't just walk away. You can do that with other people but with me. That's not aloud & I don't appreciate what you said. So why don't you try saying something different." Josie said stopping me.

"Try to say somethin different. Since did I have a script to follow! I say what I want to say when I want to say it. I am you god-damned actor. You didn't sign me to star in a show. I refuse to be told what I am supposed to say by you or any one else." I yelled.

"Well I never said that you had a script to follow I just asked you to say something different missy." Josie said getting defensive.

"Oh so now you're my mother too. Listen her Josephine Nilah Frost, but I refuse to be told what to say & do by someone whose the same age as me. So back off before this gets worse than it already is." I said getting right in her face. I stormed off then. I walked in the room & took my seat.

"Well it's nice for you to join us Ms. Phillips." Mr. Griffin said.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. I sat there trying to pay attention, but my leg wouldn't stop bouncing & my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

The minute class was over. I was out of my seat & out the door before anyone else. I dropped my bags & hurried into the bathroom. I screamed when I saw Josie laying on the floor with a knife sticking out of her. She lay in a pool of blood.

* * *

**So did you like? Well tell me in the review & yes there is no Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, Grace Vanpelt, Wayne Rigsby, or Kimbell Cho. But there will be in the next chapter I promise. ~ms. unpredictable2000 **


	3. She Was My Best Friend

You Say Everything Will Change….

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever, but I started school 3 weeks ago and before that I was super busy and now well I finally have free time, I also think I'm comin down with a cold or somethin, but anyways you guys are awesome thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. So do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of The Mentalist  
**

* * *

I was vaguely aware of everyone swarming around the building. The police were here, but I tried not to pay much attention to them. I didn't want to have to face the truth even though I had seen it. One of the officers walked up to me. "Are you Ms. Phillips?" He asked. I nodded afraid my voice would crack and people would realize that I'd been crying. "Can you please come with me I need to ask you a few questions." He said. I silently stood to my feet and followed him into Mrs. Hoskins room. He closed the door behind us. "Exactly how well did you know the victim?" He asked. "She's been one of my best friends since 2nd grade." I said matter-of-factly. It went on like this for about 5 minutes Then he mentioned that someone overheard me and Josie fighting. That person had said that I'd probably killed her. "Killed her. I killed her. You have no right to accuse me like that. To go pointing your finger at anyone you know they ever fought with. I fought with Josie a lot, but that does not mean that I would ever kill her. I mean for God's sake the girl was my best friend. My God-damned best friend and your saying that I killed her because I got into a fight with her. You don't know a thing about me or my life. So I'm sayin this right now don't you ever point your finger at me again when I'm completely innocent." I screamed. With that I stormed out and the Officer hurried after me.

3rd person POV

Lisbon had gotten a call saying they were welcome to join a case that had just come up in the town their boss had sent them to. They'd been sent there on a "bounding vacation". But it wasn't going very well.

They walked into the school where a murder had just accured only to see a small blonde girl come storming out of a room with an Officer on her heels. "Excuse me missy, but I'm not done questioning you." The officer said. "Well I'm sure as hell done answering your God-damned retarded questions. Because after you decided I was guilty to the murder of my best friend." The blonde girl said. "You can't leave until I say you can." The officer said. Lisbon and the team stood in awe at the scene between the officer and the blonde girl. Rigsby stood snickering while Patrick had a small smile on his face. Cho seemed to be fighting off laughter and Van Pelt was trying not to laugh as well. While Lisbon stood with her mouth wide open. "Oh I'm sorry so now I have to be told when I can leave and when I can't. I know idea, cause last time I was still a free citizen living the USA. So don't be a bossy butt, actually let me rephrase that, don't be such a son of a bitch." The blonde said.

Ari's POV

After feeling I'd said enough I went and grabbed my bags and left the building. I walked outside and called my mom to come pick me up. She pulled in a few minutes later. I tossed my bags in the back seat and climbed in the front. "What's going on Ari?" She asked. "Nothing that involves you. Just get outta here." I said. She looked at my face and could see that I wasn't happy and so she left to my relief instead of quizzing me like she usually does.

* * *

**I know it's short, but like I said. I think I'm comin down with somethin so I don't feel very good and I'm super tired. So I can't really think straight believe me it was supposed to be longer, but I can't think of anything really. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Review, suscribe, favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	4. Ari's Adopted

You Say Everything Will Change….

_Hey little and big followers. I know I know I haven't updated any of my stories in for freakin ever, but I've been in school and when I'm not in school I'm really busy or almost dead on my feet or doing homework. So as you can see or more like read I'm not the most relaxed person, but just because I'm always busy doesn't mean I'm not fun or funny, just ask anyone I know they'll tell you that I'm one of the craziest goofiest person you'll ever meet. But anyways back on subject I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm busy so I update when I can even if that means midnight if I'm awake wide awake I'll update. Please enjoy my beautiful master piece.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of The Mentalist CBS is.  
_

* * *

2 days had gone by since I'd found my best friend lying in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor & I was terrified even though I didn't show it. I had a million questions running through my head and I couldn't think straight. Honestly I wasn't even sure what day it was. I refused to even think about her in fear of breaking down. That was something I could not do. I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open to my school. I walked down the hall and said hi to a few people. The days seemed to all go by in a blur. I stopped paying attention and I didn't talk to anyone. I just kept to myself. I got home one day to find my parents arguing which wasn't out of the ordinary. It was normal I know it's not something you usually here, but in this house it was a typical. They were always fighting or arguing about something that other did wrong or didn't do. I'd gotten used to it by now. I'd learned to drown it out. I was just gonna ignore it until I heard my name. I walked closer and listened closely. "Kyle we need to tell Ari today. We can't keep this from her anymore she needs to know the truth." Mom said. "Leslie we are not going to tell her not today. Just wait a while she's already dealing with a lot. Today is not the day to tell her." Dad said. "Kyle, Ari has the right to know. She's a 15 year old girl who knows how to handle things on her own. She's not a little girl anymore you can't keep shielding her from the truth like you did when she was younger. She needs to know today and if you won't tell her I will." Mom said. What the hell were they talking about? What did I have the right to know? "Dammitt Leslie, stop being such a stubborn bitch. You are not going to tell Ari she's adopted today." I didn't hear the rest. I backed away with tears in my eyes. I ran into something and a bunch of things crashed to the ground. Kyle and Leslie saw me then. I shook my head and turned. I ran out the door with tears streaming down my face. "Ari wait!" Leslie yelled. But didn't wait, I couldn't wait. I didn't want to have to talk. I lost one of my best friends. Wasn't that enough for a lifetime? Obviously not. I'd walked in only to find out I was adopted. I kept running I had no idea where I was going and I really didn't care. I wanted to get as far away from Leslie and Kyle and everything. I never wanted to go back, but I knew that at some point I had too, but I wish I didn't have to.

**The Next Day **

I opened my eyes and it was really bright. I closed my eyes thinking maybe it would go away, but I opened them and it was still there. I squinted into the bright light trying to figure out where I was. I sat up slowly and found myself sitting on the ground in the middle of some field. Where the hell am I? I climbed to my feet and started walking. I walked for what seemed like hours before I finally made it back to my house. That's when I saw everyone. There were police men and some of the neighbors almost like it was a search party. Leslie saw me and came running. She pulled me into a hug. "Ari don't ever run off like that again you had me worried sick." She said. I pushed her away. "Don't touch me." I said angrily. "Don't be like that Ari." She said pulling me back into a hug. "I said don't touch me!" I said louder. I pushed her away again and backed up. "Leslie stay away from." I said backing up when she tried to pull me back towards her. Everyone stared at the scene. "Teenagers so touchy about everything when it comes to their parents." Leslie said with a smile. "Parents your not my mother and you never have been and I swear to hell and back that you never will be. You've been lying to me for 13 years you told that I was your biological kid. Well obviously someone was lying because you adopted me 13 years ago. I'm not your child and I don't ever want to be. So stay the hell away from me cause I sure as hell don't want to be any where around you or Kyle. I refuse to call you my parents cause you ain't and you won't ever be." I said. With that I stormed inside and slammed my bedroom door and then locked it.

* * *

_This chapters a little longer than the other one I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Anyways I thought it be cool if I added a little more of a twist to the story so I did. I hope you like this twist cause more twists and turns are coming. If the story's boring I'm sorry, but it'll get more interesting I promise. Anyways for now review, favorite, and suscribe. Night, Mornin, Afternoon. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	5. Targeted

You Say Everything Will Change….

_Hey awesome people I'm back with another chapter for you awesome people & I will try to work on my other stories too, but I'm not sure how many of them I can update. I will try to update all of them though. Anyways do enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly am not the owner of The Mentalist, but I own Ari, her friends and her adpoted family.  
Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars  
Perfect (clean version) by Pink  
Glass by Thompson Square  
_

* * *

I woke up and hurried to get in the shower. I finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and ran back to my room. I let the towel drop. I put on some underwear and my strapless bra. Then I fumbled through my closet till I found my black strapless dress. I grabbed my heart locket and my glittery sandals. I plugged up my blow dryer and dried my hair. I looked at my alarm clock and saw I still had an hour before I needed to get to school. So I pulled out my curling iron and curled my hair. I applied a little make-up grabbed my messenger bag and my jacket. I grabbed my phone and hurried to the end of the street. Sam drove up and I climbed. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said. "You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and just stared out the window. The rest of the ride was silent. We pulled into the parking lot and I hopped out. I walked in and kept my head down. I didn't want anyone to see that I was crying. I walked in and sat down, but I knew there was no reason for me to sit there for 45 minutes. Hayden walked in and sat down beside me. "Hey Ari, you okay?" He asked. I shook my head and tried to keep him from seeing the tears, but that failed. "Ari you know that you can tell me anything. You don't have to pretend your not about to fall to pieces." Hayden said sincerely. I turned to look at him. "Hayden I'm scared. I don't what to do anymore. How am I supposed to make it through this? I don't get why of all the people there, I don't get why it had to be Josie dead." I whispered. "Ari, I don't know why it was her either, but I do know that I won't let you fall. If your scared I promise there's no reason to be. Yeah Josie's gone, but you still have Terra Kayla, and me. All 3 of us are here for you and I don't know about Terra or Kayla, all I know is that I swear I will always be there for you no matter what." Hayden said. He pulled me into a hug.

**The next day **

Terra & me walked into the old building and the wind closed the door behind us making Terra jump. I laughed. I don't know how long we were in there, but I do know that when I found a secret door I turned to find that Terra wasn't behind me. I walked around the building for half an hour looking for her. When I heard screaming coming from straight ahead. Most people would run away from it, but I ran towards it. I wasn't sure what exactly I would do when I got there, but I needed to know what it was. I pushed the big metal door open. "Terra?' I yelled. "Ari." Terra said. I ran through the maze of boxes and crates. I finally found her and she lay on the ground bleeding. I ran to her and dropped to my knees. I tried to fight back the tears. "Who did this?" I asked frantically. "I'm not sure I couldn't see there face clearly they were wearing a mask." She said barely above a whisper. I could tell she was fading fast. She tried to talk, but I put my finger to my lips. "Don't talk it takes to much energy. Please just hold on. Don't leave me alone." I said. I couldn't the tears back the fell down my cheeks. With shaky hands I managed to pull out my phone and dial 911. "911 what's your emergency?" I said. The lady said. "My friends just been stabbed and we need an ambulance." I said through the tears. "Will please tell me the address?" She said calmly. "916 Mona drive."**(AN: Not sure this place actually is or if it's a place at all)** "Alright, an ambulance is on the way." She said. I sat there with tears streaming down my face. When the paramedics finally found us. Terra was barely breathing. One of the officers that had arrived on the scene pulled me away. I struggled to get away and back to Terra I didn't want to leave. I'd promised her years ago that no matter what happened I would never leave her side. "Please, please let me go." I begged. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." The officer said. The tears slid down my cheeks and I wiped them away. But I knew that they wouldn't stop.

**2 hours later **

I sat in the interrogation waiting for them to let me go, but they wouldn't even thought I already told them I didn't see anything. No matter what I said they wouldn't let me go. The door opened and in walked a blonde man. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. "I don't know why your keeping me here. I honestly don't know who did this or why they even did it. I really didn't see anything." I said. "I know that and they know that." He said. "Then why am I still here?!" I asked. "Your parents have to fill out some paperwork." He said. "You mean Leslie and Kyle, yeah their not my parents they never have been and never will be. And what paperwork?" I said irritably. "Paperwork for protective custody. By the way I'm Patrick Jane." Patrick said. "Protective custody. I don't need protective custody from anything or anyone!" I said jumping to my feet. "Well the police sure think you do and so do I. I mean these people are killing people close to you so they can get you themselves." Patrick said matter-of-factly. I was speechless completely speechless. Me why would somebody want to get to me? I was sure that I'd never made anyone mad enough to want to kill me. So why was I being targeted?

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again soon, but I don't if I can. Anyways favorite, suscribe, & review. Thanks, later. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	6. Fallin For You

You Say Everything Will Change….

_Hello my pretties did you love the last chapter? It's finally get better I really do hope you enjoyed it. Here is thenext chapter cause I'm that awesome. Anyways do enjoy this beautiful chapter that I wrote for you amazing people.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own The Mentalist :(  
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne  
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson  
Perfect (Clean Version) by Pink_

* * *

_ Courage isn't having the strength to go on- it is going on when you don't have strength. ~Napleon Bonaparte  
_

* * *

Spring break was next week and I was so excited. I knew that if I could just escape all of this for one week, just one week. Maybe all of this stress and pressure would fade just a little. I know I'm a strong tough girl, but sometimes I wonder if I'll make it to through another day without breaking down and falling to pieces, but somehow everyday I make it through in one piece. I guess it really is true when they say "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Cause I sure as hell wouldn't be here if that weren't true. The bell rang and I was out of my seat and out the door before anyone else. Hayden caught my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind us he turned to me. "What's up with you?" He asked seriously. "I don't what your talking about." I said simply. The truth was that I did know I just didn't want to talk about it. "Ari, I'm serious what is up with you your not acting like yourself." Hayden said sincerely. I could see he really did want to know, but I was scared to talk. I shifted from foot to foot and sighed impatiently. "Hayden, I'm scared. I lost Josie and now I've lost Terra and to add to it I found out I'm adopted and not in your sit down let's talk way. You were my first best friend and you could literally write a book about my life no problem. I mean you know me better than I know myself. But right now I'm so terrified and so frozen that I can barely trust myself. How does a person deal with this kind of thing so easily? I see it everyday I see people acting like everything's perfect picture perfect. But my life is the farthest from that. How do I cope with the fact that I'm adopted? How do I deal with the fact that I don't know who my real parents are? How do I cope with the fact that two of my best friends are dead? Just tell me that." I said. "I really don't know Ari, but I do know that I will always be there whenever you need someone by your side. No matter the distance know that I will never ever leave you hangin on by a thread. I will always be there to help you through good and bad. I promise." Hayden said sincerely. I could see the sincerity burning in his chocolate brown eyes. "You swear?" I said fighting back tears. "I swear." He said. That's when I finally broke everything I'd been holding back for years came out in that instant and I dropped to my knees as the years fell like a waterfall. I'm not really sure what happened next cause I never hit the floor. I found myself in Hayden's lap on the floor. I buried my head in his chest and cried for hours and he never said a word he just sat there with me waiting for it to end. Hayden was my best friend and had been since pre-K. He'd been with me through everything and I know that know one, not even my own family knew me as well as he did. He knew that I never really let the tears fall like I did now. He knew that I tended to lock up inside and never let you see how much you actually hurt me. Sometimes he told me that I could be one of the guys cause I sure acted like one sometimes. I'd known Hayden for 14 years and I just realized that I was falling for him and I was falling hard. I just prayed he would catch me before I hit the concrete.

* * *

_"Love must not entreat,' she added, 'or demand. Love must have the strength to become certain within itself. Then it cease merely to be attracted and begins to attract." ~ Herman Hesse, Demian  
_

* * *

_Alrighty, well I hoped you guys enjoyed this short chapter. It's not very long cause I meant for it to be short, so it's short. It's a little about Ari and Hayden's relationship and how she feels about him. Anyways I hoped you liked don't forget to suscribe, favorite, and review. Later. ~ms. unpredictable2000  
_


	7. Kidnapped

You Say Everything Will Change….

_Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, but trust me when I say this is not the only story I've rejected. All of my stories need to be updated. And I swear I've been meaning to, but with Christmas, New Years and my crazy, complicated life. I haven't been able to do much. Not to mention I've been suffering writer's block, but now I have your long awaited chapter. So please do enjoy.  
_

* * *

_Fate is like a strange, unpopular resturant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you don't ask for and you don't always like. ~Lemony Snicket  
_

* * *

2:00 am Monday Spring Break

Ari's POV

I was half asleep and I heard what sounded like the front door opening. I wasn't sure if it was really the door or if I was just hearing things. I laid there listening closely and I didn't hear anything else. I was almost asleep when I heard two distinctive gun shots ring out. I shot up in my bed, I grabbed my phone and scrambled out of my bed. Running to my closet I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door and sat down. There were six people in this house and two of them we're dead. That left four more and one of those four was me. I looked down at the phone in my hands and dialed the familiar number. It rang 3 times before he answered. "Hello?" He said sleepily. "Hayden, I know it's really early but I'm scared and I need to talk." I whispered. "Nah it's fine. I'm here whenever you need to talk even if it's at 2 somethin in the morning. But why are you whispering?" Hayden said yawning. "There's someone in my house and I'm pretty sure they just killed two-" another gun shot rang out. "Was that a gun?" Hayden said worriedly. "Yes, that's three." I whispered. As much as I hated that I'd been lied to by these people and the fact that they treated me like shit. I still couldn't deny the fact that they were the real family I'd ever known. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "Ari, just stay on the phone with me and when your sure he's gone. You go get the other phone and call the police." Hayden said seriously. Two more shots rang out. I was the last person here alive. I heard my bedroom door open. I moved to the very back of the closet and pulled my knees close to my chest. "He's in my room." I whispered. "Stay as still and be as quiet as you can." Hayden said. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe this all just a bad dream, a really bad dream. I'm probably just asleep and I'm gonna wake up soon and realize that everyone is still here. I might've hit my head and I'm just hallucinating all of this. The closet door opened. There stood a man. At first he didn't see me, but he looked again and saw me. He reached down and yanked me to my feet. My phone fell outta my hand. "Call the po-" He cut me off and stuffed a gag in my mouth. He quickly tied my hands together and tossed me over his shoulder.

Hayden's POV

"He's in my room." Ari whispered. God only knew how the girl knew it was a man. "Stay as still and be as quiet as you can be." I said. I heard breath in, but she didn't let it out. I prayed with all my might that he wouldn't find her. I heard a door open. She still made no sound. A few seconds passed by. I heard a loud crash and pulled the phone from my ear. "Call the po-" That was all I heard and then no sound. I hung up and called Patrick Jane. He'd tried his number to Ari so she could call when trouble came. But she's a stubborn girl and said she didn't need it cause she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. I took his number though. It rang once. "Hello?" He answered. "Ari's in trouble." I said. "What kind of trouble?" Patrick asked. "Her family was just shot and killed and she was kidnapped." I said. "I'll get the rest of the team and we'll go check it out." He said. He hung up and I sat there hoping that Ari would be ok.

2 hours later: 4:00 am

Ari's POV

I laid in the trunk of the car. I bounced as the car hit another bump or pot hole. I couldn't figure out what I was gonna do and I knew that I didn't have very long. I couldn't get the gag outta my mouth and my hands were tied to tightly. I noticed that some light came through the trunk and disappeared. The trunk wasn't completely closed. I used my hands and hit the trunk as hard as I could, it loosened up. I hit it again and opened. I felt the car slow down, pushing the trunk open the rest of the way. I rolled over and then leaped. I hit the grass and rolled down hill. The ropes around my wrists loosened enough for me to slide them off. Yanking off the gag I ran straight into the woods. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't keep to a straight line though. I knew that if I did they could easily find me.

4 hours later: 8:00 am

Hayden's POV

6 hours. Ari had been missing for 6 hours and there was still no clue as to where she was. I knew, thanks to Ari, that most missing children and teens, died within the first 8 to 12 hours after being abducted. It was crazy the things the girl knew about crimes. None of it came from research though, well some of it did, but most of it came from watching crime shows. Shows like Psych, CSI, Law & Order and lord only knows what other shows she got her knowledge from. I sat there thinking about the things she knew and then it hit me. We were looking in all the wrong places. I know Ari better than anyone here. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. Ari had known it was a man, cause of how careless the murders were. They were messy. If a women had of committed these murders. There would've been more care. The murders wouldn't of been so violent and they wouldn't of been so messy. Ari also mentioned once that most people kidnapped are trapped in the trunk. So as not to raise suspicion. She knew a way to get out of the trunk and she knew a way to avoid being caught in the forest. She'd been gone for 6 hours. She'd most likely been trapped in the trunk. And knowing her, she'd probably already escaped. Which meant she'd gotten out of the bonds and it also meant she was in the woods. But she wouldn't travel in straight path. She'd go one for a while go another way and then wind up crossing back over the same path but in a different direction. Confusing anyone who tried to follow her. I hoped that maybe I could find her. After all I'd known her pretty much my whole life. To some Ari was confusing and impossible to figure out. But to me she was an open book. I had hope I would find her. Alive.

* * *

_When the world says, "Give up."  
Hope whispers, "Try it one more time." ~Author Unknown  
_

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a cliffhanger, but I have to give a cliffhanger every once in a while. Anyways please do review, favorite, adn suscribe. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	8. AN

You Say Everything Will Change….

**Hey guys sorry for neglecting this story, but when your living in fast forward it's hard to slow down and actually get stuff done, but believe me when I say none of my stories have been updated in a while. So anyways I will try to get up the next chapter as soon as have some actual real time to write it out. So please until then feel free to refresh your memory of the event's occuring so there fresh in mind when the next chapter gets put up. Again I am sincerely sorry for not saying anything sooner. So yeah just hang in there and be patient and I will give you your next chapter as soon as I can.**


	9. Breaking News

You Say Everything Will Change….

**Hey my beautiful followers. I'm here to give you your long awaited chapter. So please enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own The Mentalist, but I own Ari, Hayden, and a bunch of other people.  
**

* * *

Ari's POV

I didn't know how long I'd been running, but I didn't want to stop. Cause for all I knew he could be right on my tail. I ran straight out into the middle of the street. I turned and I froze, a car was coming my way. I screamed and my arms flew up to cover my face. I felt something hit me and I went flying backwards. I felt my head impact with something and then everything went black.

Hayden's POV

They'd tried to make me go home, but I wouldn't, at least not until Ari was found. I sat in her grandparents house, I turned the TV on and wasn't really paying attention till. "We're sorry to interrupt your regular showing. But breaking news reveals that the missing girl was found and is being rushed to the hospital." The newscaster said. The scene shot to an older man standing in his yard. "I was just out waterin' my flowers when I heard a scream come from the street. I looked over and there was the girl who had been missin. The guy in the car tried to stop, but he was to late. The car hit the girl and she went flyin back. I ran inside and called 911 and then went to check on the girl." The guy said. That was all they showed, but it was enough. I ran outside and found Rigsby. "Ari's at the hospital." I said. Lisbon must've heard what I said. "What? Why is she at the hospital?" She asked. "She ran out into some street and some dude hit her cause he couldn't stop in time." I said. Soon enough the whole search was called off and they left for the hospital. Leaving me behind at Ari's grandparents.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger. I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well I could, but it would ruin some of the surprise for later chapters. So you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out Ari's condition. So please don't forget to review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


End file.
